Possibilities
by WannabeWizardxxx
Summary: Sequel to If Only; Harry lives happily with his parents, Uncle Padfoot and Moony, and the rest of his friends, but how will the Boy who Lived deal with the stress of fame, and an ever looming threat? Harry's first year. Rated K just in case
1. Diagon Alley

"It says here, that you can have either a toad, cat or or owl."

"What about a turtle?"

"Is a turtle either a toad, cat or owl?"

"No.."

"Then no, you can't get a turtle."

"I think I'll get an owl then. They can carry my letters as well."

"Very logical Harry."

Harry turned to face his family. Lily and James were sat on both sides of Harry beaming down at Him, His uncles were not too far off, eating toast at the table.

"Hagrid said he was coming with us? didn't he mum?" Harry asked, as he reached over to take a slice of toast from an oblivious Sirius' plate.

"Yes he did dear, he said he has a present for you"

"Wifked!" Harry mumbled, his mouth full of toast.

"I wish Dudley could come with Ron and I to Hogwarts though, I feel bad leaving him behind.." Harry said

"We'll make up for it by taking him to any wizarding thing we can take him too, as much as possible, anyway, he'll still be in Muggle school with Ginny and Damon.

"Yeah, but Damon's his _brother_ it's not the same, then them two will be leaving as well and Dudley will be by himself, and it doesn't help with the fact that his dad will be teaching me instead of spending time with him"

"Dudley has Aunt Petunia and Uncle Severus will be with them at night and on weekends, don't worry, Dudley will make new friends" Sirius said, his mouth full of toast.

"Hey, I thought I had another piece of toast here.. did you take it Remus?" Sirius asked

"Why would I want _your_ toast, I have my own, perfectly good toast right here" Remus replied

"Well-"

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes and Harry giggled

"Let them argue. Now, you understand, Harry, that we haven't shown you to the wizarding world much, for your own protection, so don't be scared or feel awkward if people stare at you. also, you know what information that you cannot, absolutely tell anyone, like dad's animagus forms and so on" Lily said. Harry nodded.

"Also, No one knows about Uncle Sev's family, you cannot tell anyone. As far as everyone else is concerned, he is an ex death eater and hates gryffindors and muggleborns.. Do not be shocked if he is mean or vindictive, it is a show that he has to put on. okay?"

"Yes dad."

"Now come on, it's almost nine, We said we'd meet the Weasleys at Gringotts by 9:10"

* * *

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he walked over to his friend.

"Harry! There you are! We thought you guys forgot or something, you're almost ten minutes late."

"Sorry, Uncle Moony and Padfoot were arguing over toast and we got attacked by that horrid Rita Skeeter lady at the Leaky Cauldron. She actually _flirted_ with padfoot to try and get a picture of me!" Harry exclaimed disgustedly

"Ew.." Ron groaned and the two walked up to where James, Sirius and Remus were standing, along with Percy, Fred and George.

"Where's your dad, Ron?" Harry asked

"He's working _again._ They keep on sending him on stupid jobs around the country all the time.."

"Hello Hagrid!" Harry interrupted as he spotted the wild mane of the very tall, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Why, almost din't see you there 'arry" Hagrid said as he lumbered over to the group

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed

"eh, another Weasley, you must be Ron" Hagrid said, extending his arm, which Ron shook gingerly.

" 'ello James, Sirius, Remus" Hagrid greeted. The men began to talk

"Bloody hell! Is that the Hogwarts gamekeeper!?" Ron asked

"Yeah! That's Hagrid! He's one of my parent's old friends." Harry said

"Well, It's almost 9:30, I have to head off to work. I'll see you all tonight." Remus said he bid farewell and left

"always knew 'e'd end up well, one of the head healers at Mungo's eh?" Hagrid said

"He was the good boy, always knew he didn't want to be an auror" Sirius said.

After what seemed like hours later, Lily and Molly emerged from Gringotts

"Oh, Hello Hagrid! thought you were meeting us at Fortescue's?" Lily said, as she greeted him

"Ah, I had to make a pitstop to pick up somethin for good ol' Dumbledore, from their vault you know, seven hun- ah" Hagrid looked at the kids, who were all listening intently. "And I ran into this lot as I was comin out" Hagrid finished

"Oh, well, we're just going to go get their books and such, you're welcome to come along if you want- oh" Lily exclaimed as a silvery lynx wafted to James and Sirius.

"We need you to report to head office for an urgent mission" The lynx said and disappeared.

"Oh," James looked at Harry pitifully,

"Go, dad. I don't mind, it's probably really important" Harry said

"Are you su-"

"Yes dad. we can celebrate tonight!"

"Yes, I'll bring home something for you, Bye" He said as he kissed Lily and Harry

"Sorry, prongslet" Sirius said before the two apparated away.

"Well, this complicates things a bit.."

"If you want, I'll take 'arry and Ron with me for wands and robes and you can go get yer books and everything" Hagrid said

"Oh, yes please, if it isn't too much trouble, Hagrid." Lily said

"Ah it's nothing, I'll meet you all at the apothecary" Hagrid said

"Thankyou so much, Hagrid" Molly said as she passed Ron a money bag "You can only spend this on Robes and a wand, Ronald" She warned

"Don' worry about it Molly" Hagrid said and the three set off, towards Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

 **And the First Year, begins! Hello readers and welcome to the second Installation of the _If Only_ series! Please feel free to leave a review or favourite and/or follow! See you next chapter!**


	2. Madam Malkin's

"Say, Hagrid. Why do you keep patting your pocket like that? You aren't trying to sneak another Niffler into Hogwarts again, are you?" Harry asked. Hagrid stopped mid stroke,

"I don't know what yer talkin' bout 'arry" Hagrid replied awkwardly

"You're doing it again, Hagrid" Harry said, as Hagrid's arm raised unintentionally to his left breast pocket "Hagrid, you'll get in trouble, the last Niffler got loose and took all of Filch's keys.."

"It's nothin' 'arry, just Hogwarts Business, Dumbledore asked me " Hagrid said proudly "Vault seven hundred and thirt-" Hagrid stopped mid sentence. "I shouldn't 'ave said that, Ignore what I just said." Hagrid blushed. "Look, we're here" He announced as they walked up to the store. Harry's eyes opened with wonder.

"Come on, Don't tell me you've never been here?" Ron asked

"Never, Mum and Dad said that it was too dangerous, a favourite spot to shop by the Malfoys and Notts apparently" Harry said.

"Where do you get your robes then?" Ron asked

"Madam Malkin's has an Owl Delivery Service" Harry said dismissively as they stepped into the store. Hagrid stopped suddenly as Harry and Ron continued into the store.

''Blimey, I've forgotten me wallet at Gringotts, yer wouldn't mind gettin' started while I quickly run off and fetch, would yer?" Hagrid asked

"Go on Hagrid, we'll start getting our robes fitted" Harry said

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" Ron reassured.

"I'll be back quickly, boys" Hagrid said as he lumbered back through the mass of people

"'scuse me"

"Oh, was that yer foot?"

"Sorry-"

"Come on, we better go in, Harry" Ron said and they both strolled in

As they walked into the store, they were immediately whisked away by a short and plump witch, to a small seating area.

"Sorry dears, but we're already taking care of a customer already, I can take one of you in but i'm afraid the other will have to wait a bit.." The witch said

"No worries miss, do you want to go first Harry?" Ron asked

Before Harry could reply, the witch grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him into the fitting room, where two other boys were already getting fitted by two other witches, one seemed nice enough, with round features and a happy look to him, the other boy looked quite the opposite. His face was pale an pointed and looked like it was stuck in a permanent sneer, as Harry stood on the stool his face seemed to brighten just a smidge, before turning back to it's sneer.

"Ah, Hello, Hogwarts too?" He drawled, Harry nodded, not really wanting to engage in conversation with him.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands,Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." The boy continued "Have you got your own broom? "

"Yes" Harry replied

"Play Quidditch at all?"

Harry thought back, He didn't play for any small quidditch teams or anything, though he did play with Uncle Moony, Padfoot, Mom and dad, which was quite more brutal, since uncle Padfoot liked to cheat.

"Not really" Harry decided

"I do—Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?"

Harry thought back to his family, every one of them were in Gryffindor, and he thought back to all his red and gold books, and toys and room, which were also adorned with the odd lion or two.

"No" He replied

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been—imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Harry decided that he didn't really like this boy much and glanced towards the other boy, looking for a way to strike up a conversation with him, but by the time Harry had opened his mouth, the boy was ushered off of the stool, and replaced by Ron, Harry's mood instantly brightened.

"look at that man!" the boy said suddenly, ignoring Ron and nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and Ron, and pointing at three large ice creams.

"That's Hagrid, He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," Ron said coldly, Up until then, Harry hadn't noticed, but Ron's face was getting slightly red, and he was gritting his teeth

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage—lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said Harry prepensely

"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're getting our other stuff" said Harry shortly, referring to him and Ron

"they're our kind, aren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." Harry said,

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" The boy asked

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, Only for leaving Ron behind,hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the boy. Harry mouthed 'good luck' to Ron and walked out of the store as fast as he could, after paying for his robes, Ron joined him soon after.

"Bloody Hell, he's a nightmare" Ron exclaimed

"Who're we talkin' bout" Hagrid asked, as he passed the icecreams out

"This ghastly boy, In Madam Malkins, he was horrible" Harry said, licking his ice cream

"That, was Draco Malfoy, his dad is horrible, dad reckons he was a death eater or something, the way the go on about 'pure blood' and all that nonsense" Ron ranted

"Ah" Hagrid said, " well, with luck you two will be in different houses, we have to go meet yer moms now"

 **Hello Readers! I AM BACK AND READY FOR A NEW STORY! I've just been taking a little break which lasted well... OVER A MONTH (pls don't hate me) I've also been doing a bit of a tidy up, checking all my other stories for errors, but now I am UP AND RUNNING! Next chapter will be up soon, so until then, please review, favourite and follow! And I'll see you for the next chapter of _Possibilities!_**

 **Love Indi xxx**


	3. Off to Hogwarts

"Come on Lily! _It's Time to go! "_

Lily woke groggily and heard the distant sound of James waking, well attempting to wake, Harry up. Like his mama, Harry too was a deep sleeper.

Sirius poked his head through the door.

" Come _on_ Lily! It's Sunday! First of September! James is waking Harry now!"

Lily groaned

"I know, I can hear... five more minutes..."

" _Lily!"_ James walked in, whining, "Wake up!"

"Not until I want to"

"Ma, you better do what they say, Dad aguamentied me"

Lily groaned.

" _Fine"_

She got rose sleepily out of bed and yawned

"That's the spirit Lily! Come on! It's 6 am! We have to be there by 11!" Sirius cried as him and James sprinted out of the room. Harry walked over to Lily.

"You know, I think they're more excited than I am mum" He murmured sleepily

"You're probably right, love" Lily yawned as the two walked sleepily to the kitchen.

* * *

Remus sighed

"That owl is still scared of me, what's it's name again, Harry?""

"Hedgwig, Uncle Moony" Harry replied

"Now _that's_ a name" Remus said, he looked over at the cage on on the table next to him. He hissed at it

"Scaring it even more won't work, Moony" James said,

"I don't like owls, why didn't you get a cat instead? They're wonderful creatures to communicate with"

"Not all of us can talk to animals, uncle Moony." Harry replied.

"True..."

Lily turned to Remus

"If you want, we can get you a cat, Moony- James, you're burning the eggs" Lily warned as James turned hastily to the pan he had forgotten about.

"Harry," James said as he turned back to the group at the dining table "There's something I wanted to give you before you went to Hogwarts," He motioned to Sirius who hastily thrust a package at Harry.

Harry opened it

"Cool! a cloak!" Harry flung the cloak around his shoulders, "How do I look?" He asked

"You might want to take a look for yourself, Harry" Sirius laughed.

Harry looked down and was shocked by what he saw. From his neck downwards he was completely invisible.

"Whoah! _whose is this dad!?_ " Harry asked.

"Mine, passed down generation by generation of Potters, I've got another one for myself that belonged to my mum" James said

"Wicked!" Harry said "I can't wait to show Ron!"

"Speaking of Ron, we said we'd meet the Weasleys at 10:30! Go on, get ready Harry, you're still in your pyjamas!" Lily ushered Harry off.

* * *

The platform was crowded. James almost ran into a family of wizards on apparition.

" merlin's beard! I never remembered the platform being this crowded!" James commented.

"There's more people at Hogwarts now, dad" Harry said "Look! There's Ron!" Harry cried

The five walked over to where the seven redheaded wizards were standing.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, he pushed his trolley over to go greet his friends.

"Hi Percy, Fred, George, Ginny" Harry greeted.

The children greeted Harry in varying "Hello!"s and "Hiya Harry!", except for Ginny, who mumured in return.

Harry leaned over to Ron,

"What's up with Ginny?" He whispered

"Threw a tantrum in the morning, said she wanted to come with us to Hogwarts, but she's only ten, of course she can't come, but she wouldn't listen, would she?' Ron whispered back

"Oh" Harry murmured, he wished there was something he could say to console Ginny, but he had no experience with sisters.

Mrs Weasley walked over to the group

"Hello Harry," she greeted sweetly "Time to get your stuff on the train."

With help from his dad, Harry and Ron both heaved their stuff into an empty carriage as the twins and Percy both went to greet their friends. They both ran back outside to say goodbye to their family. Ron walked over to the Weasleys, harry walked over to his family. after a teary goodbye from his mother (Harry assured anyone that would listen that the tears were his mother's) and a slightly solemn goodbye from his uncles, Harry turned to face his father.

"Now Harry," James said, crouching down and placing his hand on Harry's shoulder "That cloak, be careful with it. Don't use it for the ill of others - although, without your mother knowing- a few pranks would be fine, but be careful. And keep a look out for- _the map_ " James smirked

"Keep a lookout for _what? "_ Lily asked

" Uhhhh- The _Mal_ foys! Keep a lookout for the Malfoy boy! Bad trouble, no good" James said, flustered. Lily looked at James suspiciously, she gave Harry another hug, James winked at Harry from behind Lily's shoulder.

"Good luck, Harry" remus said, He hugged Harry and passed him a small pouch, discreetly

"I find that I get very hungry on the train ride, Harry" He whispered. He winked at Harry who quickly shoved the pouch in his back pocket while his parents were distracted.

"Yeah, tell Minnie we love her, and miss her" sirius smirked,

"Don't forget Filch!" James laughed "Bye, son" James hugged Harry and passed him Hedwig

"Bye harry!" Lily called out. Together, Harry and Ron climbed the Train. As it slowly drove out of the station, they waved to their parents and , until the station was in the distance.

* * *

Ron and Harry were sat on the floor of the train,eating their body's weight in various candies and foods

"You know, Fred and George told me about a spell that'll turn any person yellow" Ron said

"Wicked!" Harry said

"I'll show you, look…"

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway—"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. A girl stood there. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Have any of you seen a toad? a boy called Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"Neville Longbottom?," Ron asked, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down.

"Er—all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, wizard yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Harry was still tanly skinned as ever.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard—I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough—I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast without taking a breath.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course—I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" asked Harry, he already knew, thanks to his uncle's and dad's constant joking about it ( The books pictured him as a buff ladies man when he was in fact a scrawny 11 year old kid).

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

"Afraid not" Harry said

"Well.. if you see one, tell me" She faced Ron, "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, just here" she turned quickly and left the compartment

"She was a character, wasn't she" Ron commented " _you've got dirt on your nose, by the way"_ he imitated

* * *

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

Harry turned to see Neville

"Hiya neville" They said

"Hi Harry, hi Ron, Have you seen a toad anywhere?" Neville asked

they shook their heads

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" Neville cried

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said Neville miserably. "Well, if you see him…"

He turned to leave,

"Wait! Neville, why don't you stay, we have plenty of candy to share!" Harry said

"Oh, okay then," Neville said and went to sit Next to Harry and ron

"What are you guys playing?"

"A muggle game, bye fish or something" Ron said

" _Go_ fish, Ron, Here, I'll deal you in Neville, we have a long train ride" Harry said.

* * *

 **Hello Readers! I owe you all a BIG apology! There's been a lot of stuff going on in life and I haven't been able to update _Possibilities_ in so long! I said i'd have a new chapter up in a week... three weeks ago. I am so very sorry but all this stuff has been happening recently, I will try and update when I can but for now there is no certain time that I will update, I will however definitely keep writing. I'll make sure to tell you when the usual system is going again. But for now _please_ review, Favourite and follow and I'll see you all next chapter!**

 **Love Indi xxx**


End file.
